Meta-Cooler
|Race = Robot |Date of birth = Age 767 |Date of death = Age 767 |FamConnect = Big Gete Star (creator) Cooler/Future Cooler (source material/boss) Cyclopian Guards (comrades) Guide Robo (comrade) }} Meta-Coolers (メタルクウラ) are metallic clones of Cooler created by the Big Gete Star. Although there are thousands of Meta-Coolers, the term "Meta-Cooler" is often used to refer to the first one encountered by Goku. The army of hundreds or thousand of Meta-Cooler is referred to as the Meta-Cooler Corps.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 History After Cooler fused with the Big Gete Star, he takes control of the machine and creates two new groups of henchmen: Cyclopian Guards and remote-controlled, robotic duplicates of himself called Meta-Coolers. Cooler set a course for New Namek, intent on draining the planet and using the Namekians as fuel for the star. Dende, learning of this horrible news, calls the Z Fighters for help. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe travel to New Namek. Upon arriving, they fight the Cyclopian Guards. Throughout the battle, Goku is distracted by a familiar face; that of Cooler on a metallic body (a Meta-Cooler). The Meta-Cooler is able to easily repel Goku even as a Super Saiyan, and had it not been for the unlikely appearance of Vegeta, Goku most likely would have been killed. While Piccolo goes inside the Big Gete Star to save the others who have been taken there by the Cyclopian Guards, he encounters another Meta-Cooler who attacks him with a green ''ki'' blast. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta run into difficulty handling the Meta-Cooler, as the nano-machines that made up his body would instantly detect and repair any defect, making it so that defect would no longer hinder the "new-and-improved" version. Only by working together in a joint attack, the Meta-Cooler is finally destroyed. However, thousands of Meta-Coolers then arrive. Goku and Vegeta soon realize they have no chance of beating them all, especially as only a single Meta-Cooler gave them so much trouble. Beaten, they are taken inside the Big Gete Star and meet the true Cooler. The Meta-Coolers end up malfunctioning and self-destructing after Goku and Vegeta used the remainder of their Super Saiyan energies to overload the Big Gete Star and the true Cooler. Power Cooler's metal body duplicates are incredibly deadly as they have the ability to repair any damage done to them up to a certain point, forcing Goku and Vegeta to blast the Meta-Cooler they were fighting into pieces so small he could not repair himself. These repairs also had a much deadlier side effect. When repairing himself, Cooler could also analyze how he was damaged and upgrade himself accordingly. In other words, every time a Meta-Cooler is damaged in any way, it can instantly become stronger; such as the power boost it gained when it repaired itself after Goku's attack. These upgrades would then become standard for every new Meta-Cooler created. In terms of raw power, even a single Meta-Cooler is very formidable. The first one encountered by the Z-Fighters was able to effortlessly outclass Goku in his normal form (he tried the Kaioken, but was still outmatched), and his Full-Power Super Saiyan form. Even Vegeta, in his Super Saiyan form, couldn't defeat a Meta-Cooler. Only the combined efforts of both Super Saiyan Vegeta and Super Saiyan Goku was able to destroy a Meta-Cooler outright. The video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 describes them as being similar in power to a Super Saiyan, but their armor gave them an advantage. They are also among the few villains in the series to be able to use Instant Transmission (the others being Super Perfect Cell and Kid Buu), a Meta-Cooler even calling it one of his favorite techniques. Special abilities *'Clone Death Laser' – An enhanced version of Cooler's Death Laser. Meta-Cooler summons two more Meta-Coolers and they all fire Death Lasers. Used in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Core Smash' – Cooler's giant hand emerges from the ground to attack the opponent. Used in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Finger Blitz Barrage' – An energy sphere barrage fired from the index finger. Named Finger Blitz Barrage in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, and Counter Blitz in Battle of Z. *'Flight' – The Meta-Coolers are to take flight. *'Full-Metal Avalanche' – A rush attack used by Meta-Cooler. *'Instant Transmission' – A unique ability to teleport nearly anywhere. In FUNimation's English version Meta-Cooler claims it to be "one of his favorite moves". Originally he was surprised Goku knew the technique. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kiai' – A Meta-Cooler uses this ability to end the "You Are Stronger Than I Expected" counterattack and drive Goku through a mountain on New Namek. *'Lock On' – A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. **'Lock-On Buster' – A variation of the Destructive Ray originally used by Cooler. Meta-Cooler focuses his energy into one point, then releases it into an invisible beam. It is one of his most powerful attacks. *'Machine Rain''' – Meta-Cooler shoots multiple copies of himself at his opponent. It is his Ultimate K.O. in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Rebirth' – Any injury Meta-Cooler might suffer is instantly detected and repaired, and whatever flaws in his design that allowed the injury are corrected; thus, he cannot be harmed in the same way twice and become extremely stronger than before. However, as Goku and Vegeta proved, attacking continuously without allowing time for the regeneration to occur effectively stops Cooler's nano-regeneration. This technique was named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Nest Ice' – Meta-Cooler charges the attack with one hand backward and releases several energy beams. The first Meta-Cooler tries to fire the attack at Vegeta's face after the overthrow him violently to the ground on New Namek, but the android is interrupted by Goku. Another Meta-Cooler uses the attack when he encounters Piccolo inside the Big Gete Star. Named in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Supernova' – The Meta-Coolers have the ability to gather tons of energy in seconds to create a Supernova, Cooler's signature attack. *'You Are Stronger Than I Expected' – A counterattack used by Meta-Cooler. *'Big Super Nova S' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes, which increases the power of Metal Cooler (nucleus)'s Super Big Nova. *'Cruel Attack' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes, which increases attack power. *'Eyes of Fear' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Meta-Cooler's attack on the enemy will down their spirit. *'Guar Drain' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Causes a deathblow upon activation, damage increases. *'Massive Destruction' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Special attack power increases. Transformation In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, Meta-Cooler Core appears as Meta-Cooler's strongest form, appearing as "Meta-Cooler" LV. 3, while regular Meta-Cooler appears as LV. 1 and LV. 2. Meta-Cooler is also capable of transforming into Meta-Cooler Core in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances Meta-Cooler is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. They are minions of Future Cooler in the story mode of Shin Budokai - Another Road; they appear after Cooler gets help from the Big Gete Star. Cooler can transform into a Meta-Cooler via item in Dragon Ball Z 2 V, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Meta-Coolers also appear in the Japanese-only arcade games Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes; in the second Jaaku Mission trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, Meta-Coolers are released from the Big Gete Star at Frieza's order to attack Beat and Note, however, they are destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Adult Gotenks when he arrives to help the heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Ryūsei Nakao *FUNimation Dub: Andrew Chandler *Latin American Dub: Ricardo Brust *German Dub: Peter Flechtner *Brazilian Dub: Carlos Companile Gallery See also *Cooler (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Movie Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased